stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Echocho/Kladblad
Wat denken jullie ervan? 'buitenlander' heeft een negatieve bijklank, maar ik ken geen beter alternatief. 'niet-inwoner' :P ? Echocho 25 mei 2009 19:31 (UTC) :Ik vat het niet echt... :S 25 mei 2009 19:34 (UTC) ::'t Is een voorstel voor een infobox die gebruikt kan worden bij artikels over mensen die geen inwoner van Libertas zijn, bijvoorbeeld iemand uit Lovia. Echocho 25 mei 2009 19:39 (UTC) :::Aha, ik snap het. Wel een goed idee :) 25 mei 2009 19:46 (UTC) :::voorstelletje: bezoeker of gast (smile) --Lars Washington 28 mei 2009 12:49 (UTC) ::::Dat is niet heel duidelijk, maar bedankt voor het meedenken ;) --OuWTB 28 mei 2009 12:55 (UTC) ::::: Ik, die en autochtoon en allochtoon ben (:S), vind 'buitenlander' niet negatief klinken ;) --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 13:03 (UTC) :::::: :S Ik probeerde gewoon politiek correct te zijn. Zoals ik al zei, 'buitenlander' lijkt me 't beste alternatief. Echocho 28 mei 2009 13:15 (UTC) Echocho, u bent een kunstenaar! :o 12 jun 2009 19:00 (UTC) :lol De eer gaat voor een groot stuk naar Tahrim. Echocho 12 jun 2009 19:03 (UTC) ::Oja :). Dit is alleszins een uitzonderlijk mooie website, mijn felicitaties! 12 jun 2009 19:06 (UTC) Krant Zie ik dit goed? Ga ja een Loviaanse krant overnemen? Ziet er veelbelovend uit! Kun je mooi Kopstuk. Leven en tijd van Mama Luigi in 't Engels promoten. Ik ben nog altijd erg blij om te zien hoe goed de samenwerking uit is gepakt. De oorlogen waren jammer, maar leverden wel wereldliteratuur op! Heus! Succes, Dr. Magnus okt 9, 2010 18:54 (UTC) : Nou, sorry, maar ik moet je teleurstellen, m'n plan is om hier in Libertas een spin-off of zusterproject of hoe je 't ook wil noemen te starten van Sides, in het Nederlands dus :S. Over de samenwerking geef ik je wel absoluut gelijk! (en ik blijf toch hopen op een samenwerking rond de verfilming van Kopstuk). Echocho okt 10, 2010 08:17 (UTC) Je stelt me in het geheel niet teleur! Wat betreft de verfilming van kopstuk: ik heb er in ieder geval zin in. Je zou er Dimitri en Yuri op wikination op aan kunnen spreken; ze hebben al eerder films gemaakt en hebben ongetwijfeld wel oren naar zoiets. Ik denk echt dat het verhaal potentie heeft; het biedt de kijker spanning, sensatie, een familiedrama en een ruime dosis actie. Het hele mafia verhaal zou een soort van moderne godfather kunnen zijn. :) Dr. Magnus okt 10, 2010 08:36 (UTC) :Het zal even moeten wachten, je bent al bezig met een nieuw project zie ik! Ook deze nieuwe is veelbelovend! :D Dr. Magnus okt 20, 2010 09:38 (UTC) ::Jah :P beschouw het als een soort opwarmingsoefening, ik wil sowieso meer film in Libertas, zo denk ik ook aan een remake van een (oudere) Loviaanse film :) Echocho okt 20, 2010 10:01 (UTC) :Boekverfilmingen zijn toch sneller te maken omdat je de plot al kant-en-klaar hebt vooraf. Als je het hele verhaal niet meer hoeft te verzinnen (slechts aan te passen eventueel) dan kun je sneller de boel klaar hebben. En Libertas heeft best veel boeken. Van William Goodwin kun je zelfs een hele fantasy televisieserie maken, dat zou ook iets aardigs unieks zijn. Zelf heb ik op wikination net een boek geschreven over een overleden personage. :P Dr. Magnus okt 20, 2010 10:15 (UTC) Dit is het boek dat ik bedoel. Het is mijn eerste "grote verhaal". Ben d'r best blij mee. Dr. Magnus okt 20, 2010 10:19 (UTC) ::Inderdaad. Zo'n Xena of Hercules-achtige b-televisieserie van Goodwin's boeken zou wel leuk kunnen zijn :p, wie weet... In verband met: Donia, haha, die Pierius toch, doorsnee personages zijn niet aan jou besteed :D Hm, heb je al een uitgever (op het oog)? Echocho okt 20, 2010 10:31 (UTC) :Haha, doorsnee personages zijn toch immers saai? Excentrieke personages zijn het leukst om over te schrijven, duistere personages of helden met vreemde trekken of tekortkomingen. Niemand is geheel goed of geheel kwaad; dan pas krijg je echte literatuur en niet langer lectuur! :P Een Xena-achtige b-serie klinkt geweldig! Of een soort van Conan of Red Sonja ofzoiets. Ik neem aan dat er in de jaren '70, '80 en '90 immers ook al series en films waren en dat niet alle films in de 21ste eeuw zijn gemaakt. :) Dr. Magnus okt 20, 2010 10:36 (UTC) ::True, true. Maar bij jou zijn ze zelf excentriek naar de standaard van excentriek hahaha. Ja, zo'n (mini-)serie in de jaren '90 lijkt me wel gepast. Echocho okt 20, 2010 10:53 (UTC) :Zo'n miniserie zou wel aangeven hoe groot de impact van de boeken was op het Libertaanse publiek. Goodwin is immers niet één of ander flutschrijvertje, hij is de man die de Libertaanse literatuur, in mijn beleving, op de kaart heeft gezet. En als boeken aanslaan wordt binnen de kortste keren naar filmrechten gehengeld en een verfilming voor de bios dan wel voor de tv op poten gezet. :P Dr. Magnus okt 20, 2010 16:00 (UTC) ::Haha, goed dat je 'r "in mijn beleving" bijzet, want niet iedereen, waaronder ik :P, zal 't met je eens zijn. Goodwin sr. blijft in de eerste plaats een Loviaanse schrijver én Libertas had heus wel al een Literatuur/literatuur (met grote en kleine "l" dus) voor ik Goodwins fantasy op de site gooide. Echocho okt 21, 2010 17:47 (UTC) :Toch hebben de Goodwins (William, Davis en moeder-de-vrouw Ellis) wel de aandacht op de literatuur gelegd en de basis gelegd voor een aantal grote en mooie projecten. En ze hebben markante figuren als Seth Cohen de "fijne kneepjes van 't vak geleerd", natuurlijk. En dat heeft ook zéér fortuinlijk uitgepakt voor ons allen, getuige Kopstuk. Al met al mag je best trots zijn, het zou geen valse bescheidenheid zijn. :D En nu begeef je je in de wereld van de film, een nieuw avontuur! Succes, Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2010 19:01 (UTC) Drama Je eerste opzet is meteen al raak, het is goed omwille van 't verhaal dat je er wat meer drama en conflicten in gooit zoals bijvoorbeeld de meer traditioneel ingestelde stamleden die bezwaar hebben tegen de nieuwkomers en dan natuurlijk de vroege introductie van Vendrir, die N'lokirs leeftijd is, als de schurk van het verhaal. Het is leuk om een personage dat in deel één al voor de nodige problemen zorgt dan later ook in het tweede deel als de grote badguy terug te zien komen. Dat geeft de kijker herkenning, daar houden ze van! Een beetje continuiteit in de verhaallijn, altijd goed. Mellisánder Chilonides okt 24, 2010 12:07 (UTC) :Ja, inderdaad, ik geloof ook dat Vendrir interessant is om op die manier in te zetten. Het grootste werk heb jij al gedaan, nu is het vooral gewoon het verhaal uit je boek in een strakker (film)juk te krijgen, vandaar die klassieke 3-akt structuur. Bedankt voor je feedback, daar zat ik op te wachten :). Echocho okt 24, 2010 16:31 (UTC) Damn, dit kan alleen maar heel mooi uitpakken! Het verhaal van de boeken is trouwens leuk maar voor de film denk ik dat er een beetje meer vaart in hoort, vinden jullie niet? Dr. Magnus okt 25, 2010 17:48 (UTC) :Ja, hoor, daar werk ik ook aan, wat je nu leest onder synopsis is op het eerste blokje na letterlijk gekopieerd van het boek, maar daar moet dus nog flink in gesnoeid worden :). Echocho nov 2, 2010 07:54 (UTC) Acteurs Valt me net pas op dat je ook een acteur uit 'de echte wereld' hebt gecast voor een rol in de film! Mooi hoe twee werelden als het ware in elkander overlopen zo. Mellisánder Chilonides dec 22, 2010 15:58 (UTC) Oef! Spannend, zeg! Zit meteen weer helemaal midden in 't verhaal. The Master's Voice mei 14, 2011 07:29 (UTC)